Depression
by CatOfWater
Summary: This is just a short story that wedged itself into my mind. Zane loses his father to an illness, and having no other family, starts to feel sadder than normal(it's called depression) the others feel bad but they don't know what to do. BAH I suck at summaries. If you happen to be raise-a-glass3077 do NOT read this:D sorry... Okay...ENJOY:D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I sat on my bed, staring out onto the ocean through the tiny window on the wall. The other ninja were on deck, training. I wasn't in the mood. I'd might as well sleep. The more I stayed awake, the more the recent events came to haunt me. I lay down under the covers and closed my eyes.

'Zane! Come quick!' Nya yelled, bursting into the ninjas' room. A monopoly game lay on the floor, as well as the five ninja.

'Aw,Nya!' Jay whined, 'I was just about land on free parking!'

'Zane.' She panted, ignoring Jay, 'It's your dad!'

'I-I am coming.' I said, jumping to my feet and following her out the door. I followed her into the infirmary, trying to contain my fear.

I stopped at the doorway and saw my dad laying in one of the beds. Sensei and Misako clustered around him. His eyes were closed.

'Father?' I whispered 'Father.' I said, louder, and ran over to his bedside. His eyes were closed, and the wrinkles were deeper and there were more.

'I-Is He-' My voice trembled.

'Yes. For now. Last night he fell sick. We thought he would be okay, so we didn't want to worry you. But…' Nya glanced at him, her eyes full of sympathy. 'Now there's not much time left…' I couldn't hear her. I could only look at my dying father, not able to do anything about it.

'Z-Zane…' He said. 'Son.' He opened his eyes.

'Father.' I cried, grasping his weak hand.

'Son...before I go...I want to tell you…' he sighed, his breath was raspy. 'You were the best son a father could have.'

'No, father.' I choked out. 'You'll be fine, you, you WILL get better. You have to.'

I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes. No. I had to be strong for him.

'I love you son.' He said. I forced a smile.

'I love you too father.' He smiled at me and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed, then stopped altogether.

'Father? Father! No! Wake up! Please!' I already knew he was gone. I heard Nya stifle a sob behind me. I knew she wasn't sad he was gone, she was sad for me. The tears started to stream down my face. 'No. Please. No!' I sobbed. Everyone left the room, leaving me alone with my no-longer alive father. I buried my head in my hands and cried. My father is gone.

I jolted awake. Sleeping didn't help. Just made me remember. I blinked back my tears. Sighing, I stood and walked onto the deck of the bounty.

Kai's POV

I punched the punching bag, hard. I hated it when a loved one of my loved one dies. Then the person would be different. Zane's loss would effect all of us. He wouldn't be the same. He looked back at Jay and Cole sparring. Jay backflipped and kicked Cole in the face. Cole jumped back at him and punched him in the stomach. Suddenly Zane walked up on the deck. There were bags under his eyes. His hair was ruffled. He was in his white ice ninja gi, but he didn't look like he was up to fighting. I could only stare in sympathy, before looking away. I hated it when people looked at me like that. I got a lot of that after my parents died.

"Hey Zane." Lloyd said, walking up to him. "Uh-do you want to spar with me?" Zane's expression was blank for a few seconds, as if he was processing his words, then his eyes flashed gratefully.

"Yes. I would." Lloyd glanced around at all of them, and I ducked my head and punched.

"Guys!" Nya called. She ran out onto the deck. "Nindroid activity! Hurry!"

"Do you want to come?" Cole asked Zane.

"Yes." Zane replied briskly. I followed Nya to the bridge.

"-a remote village, but it should be fine, if you arrive in time." Nya was saying pointing to a village on the map.

"Nindroids." I said

Jay groaned. "Our last encounter...was NOT fun. Zane nodded.

"They can turn invisible!" Jay continued. "They are stronger than Cole!"

"Hey! No! I wasn't sure if they were like, uh, PIXAL. They could have been good but...under...control…? Hehe?" Jay looked at him weirdly.

"Yeah, right."

"Guys! Just stop arguing! Let's go."

 **So yeah**

 **I know, very cringy**

 **I'd love it if you would review!**

 **makes me feel like I can write better... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lloyd POV

I walked into our room, the room me and my brothers share. The fight had lasted a while, but we managed to destroy all of the nindroids. It took us hours as this was only our second time fighting them. PIXAL was there, she was under the overlords control again. That did not seem to help Zane seeing one of his friends- the only one that was like him- turn evil again, even if it was against her will. I heard laughter out on deck. I gave a small one myself. During the fight, my brothers, them being them, were betting on things like, can you do this move? Can you jump this far? Can you get that guy in the face? How many can you destroy? Things like that. I had to assume Kai was paying Cole, as Kai lost almost all his dares. Zane had simply fought and defeated. I felt a tiny bit sad. His not parent had just died and we were already having fun. Speak of the devil, Zane walked in. He looked a bit better, maybe the fight had gotten his mind off of his father.

"Hi Zane."

"Hello Lloyd." He sounded better, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. He walked over to the other side of the room and tidied up his bed, his back to me.

"Zane, I-I'm sorry about your father."

"It is in the past now." He responded unemotionally.

"Zane, really I-"

"No, Lloyd, it is okay." He said, sitting on his now made bed. "I'm sorry about your father too." I gulped. My father was evil, bitten by the Great Devourer that turned him evil. A month ago I had defeated him, when he was possessed by the overlord, and he had not come back alive. I then realized that no one else knew what we were feeling. Sure, Kai and Nya had lost their parents, but that was a long time ago and they still had each other. Jay and Cole didn't know what it was like to lose someone. Cole's mother had divorced his father, but Cole still got to visit her sometimes.

Zane...Zane had no one. He had no mother or siblings, besides his falcon, and even that had disappeared days ago. He had no grandparents, cousins, uncles, or aunts. His only friend who actually understood him is being controlled by the overlord, and his only family had recently died. He had no one, except for us, and we weren't even nice to him. ( **Like the apron thing, everyone thinks he's weird, etc. :o** )

"You are the only one who can relate."

I felt really bad. I still had my mother. I was the green ninja, everyone loved me anyway.

"Your father is in a better place, looking out for you." I said, trying to comfort Zane. I sat down next to him.

"But-but what if I don't get to see him again. What if I live forever, being a robot, because I can't age? What if you all die and leave me alone here?" He whispered, clenching his fists.

I hadn't thought of that. I felt worse.

"Zane, we love you, the way you are, no matter what. Don't think about the future or the past now, live in the present, come back to us. We need you to be yourself." It's harder than you think to tell someone not to live in the future when they have the sixth sense.

"Okay." Zane said wiping his eyes.

 **So that's that! Kinda sad yea**

 **REALLY short so sorry :D**

 **i don't really know where I'm going with this so if you have any ideas pls review!**

 **If you don't... review anyway! :D**


	3. Final chapter

Chapter 3

No POV

In the kitchen of the Bounty, four of the ninja were sprawled out in chairs or on the table. Zane was over the stove, making dinner. Lloyd hadn't told anyone about his and Zane's conversation last night. They all assumed everything was fine. Zane threw some spices into the sauce, the delicious aroma filling the air.

"I'm glad Cole isn't cooking."Jay remarked loudly. "Zane is so much better." He sighed, taking a huge sniff.

"Hey!" Cole protested, kicking Jay off the table. "My cooking is DELICIOUS! Why don't you guys like it?"

"Because it's BLEH." Jay made a puking motion. "Anyway, what's for dinner, Zane?"

"It's a surprise." He responded, smiling a bit.

"My cooking is just fine!" Cole continued, glaring at Jay. "Right, Kai?"

"No!" He laughed. "Zane is WAY better...COLEMAN!" He burst into hysterical laughter.

"Hey! What! No, that's not fair! I told you guys not to call me that!"

"COLEMANCOLEMANCOLEMANCOLEMANCOLEMAN!" Jay giggled. Everyone except for Cole was laughing now.

"Well, you can't cook better than me, JASON!" Cole shout back, grinning.

"Hey! I don't even like that name!" Everyone laughed as Jay and Cole kept thinking of new insults for each other. Everyone, even them, were having a good time.

"Rock!"

"Bluebird!"

"Earth eater!"

"Uh, JASON!"

"COLEMAN!"

Finally everyone started to get a bit annoyed at all the screaming.

"Hey, guys." Lloyd said, pushing them apart. Jay fell to the floor, wheezing with laughter. Huffing, Cole sat down, grinning.

"Sounds like my parents sometimes." Jay gasped. "Speaking of which, I hope you guys don't need me over the weekend, because I'm gonna go visit them. Since it's Father's Day, remember?" Zane's smile melted off his face.

"Yeah." Cole said, smiling at his thought. "I'm gonna go watch a play with my dad."

"Me and Nya are gonna go visit the cemetery." Kai said. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He said, as if it was completely normal.

Lloyd glanced at Zane, who was chopping onions quickly.

"Uh, guys?" Lloyd said, his eyes drifting from Zane. "I think Zane needs some concentration." They nodded and left the room, teasing one another.

"Zane.."

"Lloyd...I'm fine. You don't need to do that." He said, his eyes were watering.

"Are you okay?"

"It-it's the onions." He replied quickly, looking away.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"It's just...my father and I had plans for Friday. On Father's Day. But then…" Zane looked at the floor.

"Zane I'm sorry. I hope you can...forget."

"Do I want to forget?"He asked, almost to himself.

"Not completely. Just...your father would want you to move on. Not linger in the past." Zane nodded, and Lloyd stepped forward and hugged him. Zane hesitated, then hugged him back.

"Thank you, Lloyd." Zane stepped away, smiling. He looked a lot better. Not as sad.

"Your welcome." Lloyd replied, feeling better as well. Laughter came from outside.

"Let's go join them." Zane decided. Lloyd smiled, along with Zane.

"Okay, Frosty."

"Lord Garmadon."

"Pinkie."

 **So...very cute, I think**

 **this was the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **please review if you liked it or not :D**

 **im going to write more stories, so STICK AROUND :D**


End file.
